All Our Secrets
by FireyIce107
Summary: Jason and Ariadne love each other from afar. Things are complicated between them. She's far out of his reach. How is Araidne to hid her feelings for him? She's not even suppose to make eye contact with them. Her mother is on to her. Yet, despite all this. Will they find a way to be together? JASDENE
1. Chapter 1

He felt that hairs of his neck stand on edge. A set of footsteps walked towards him and he heard the fading sound of another set of footsteps as the handmaiden left his side.

"Why are you among the tributes?" A soft voice asked. A delicate hand brushed against his wrist as the woman behind him began to lace up his leather gauntlets.

He turned his head to see her. Behind him, stood the princess. He'd seen her watching the ceremony but had quickly averted his eyes. She was obviously royalty by the way she dressed and the way she carried herself. He was a commoner, he shouldn't even be sneaking glances her way.

But how could he not? She was blue dress hugged her curves perfectly and her diadem rested immaculately at the top of head.

"My friend...drew a black stone," he told her solemnly, trying to banish all inappropriate thoughts from his mind. "I'm here in his place...I owe him my life."

"And now you'll give yours as a sacrifice." Was that admiration in her voice? Or was it Jason's wishful thinking. She took a few steps and moved the other side of him. He kept his eyes straight despite all he wanted to do was turn around and take in her beauty.

"You're willing to die to save him." Yes, there was a slight tone admiration in her voice but also curiosity.

The man before was different than any man she'd ever met. He seemed neither arrogant nor rude. His voice was powerful and determined. He was handsome, ruggedly so. However, his actions were what spoke volumes of his character. She'd never known a man willing to die for another freely and without any desire for praise.

"The Oracle told me, this is the path I must follow. I believe I'm to kill the Minotaur." Here he was, already telling a stranger, a beautiful one, what he believed his destiny was.

"You will believe you will succeed when so may have failed?" She asked, trying to confirm her assumptions of this stranger. Did he really believe he could do the impossible?

"I can't explain it. It's like, for the first time in my life I'm absolutely certain what I must do." He turned to her, daring to look into her eyes. They were a chocolate brown, he observed. His words however, were the absolute truth. Here in Atlantis, he felt like he was where he was meant to be. He felt like he had a purpose.

She felt his eyes bare into hers. No commoner had ever taken such risks to look her, daughter the king, future heir to the throne and Princess, in the eye. He was a strange man, but he was, she decided, a good one.

"What is your name?" She looked down at her hand, and twirled the string she had brought with her around her finger.

"Jason," he replied, glancing down at her finger quickly.

"As I child I used to play in the Labyrinth. I'd tie one end of the thread to the entrance so that'd I'd always have a way back if I got lost."

He turned her back to hers as his mind turned gears. (Also because he realized that his height gave him an inappropriate view down her dress) She was helping him? He'd know she was different when first laid eyes upon her, not just because of her stunning looks, but now he knew she wasn't one of those pompous royal woman that used men for their own gain.

"The threads been enchanted. It will not tangle nor break. I hope will it will be of use to you in the Labyrinth." She placed the necklace around his neck. He felt her knuckles brush against the top of his head. Did she know how seductive her voice was?

"Thank you." He turned to her and a sudden desire burned through him. He forgot he was in Atlantis and he forgot that the remarkably gorgeous woman in front of him was definitely off limits. His eyes flickered to her soft lips then flickered up to her eyes. His head inched forward the smallest bit but before he could swoop down and steal a kiss a drum sounded and their moment (was it a moment?) was shattered.

"You are being summoned." She adverted her eyes from him. Then she turned on her heel and walked away. His eyes followed the bounce of the dark curls against her royal blue dress and he inwardly scolded himself. He was in Ancient Greece, he couldn't go around kissing any girl he wanted.

* * *

"It was of greater use you could have possibly imagined." He dropped the necklace in her hands, looked up at her, gave her a smile then walked away before she could say anything.

If she were not a princess, she would tell him exactly how great of a deed he had done. If she were not a princess, she would reach out for his friendship even more than she had. But she was a princess, she was destined to marry a wealthy lord not a commoner, however heroic ad handsome he may be.

"Who was that young man?" The Queen asked her suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"No one of the consequence." Now that was down right lie. As her gaze followed his leather clad back, she told herself, yes she was a princess. And when she was Queen, she would bequeath a reward beyond is wildest dreams. For now, he was merely a man out her reach.

* * *

**So hi! This is my new fanfiction. I've been trying to find a Jason/Ariadne fanfiction so instead I wrote one mysellf. It will be updated depending on the episode that airs every Saturday. This is sort of a "writing between lines" fic inspired by jaqtkd (her stories are amazing). I really like Jason and Ariadne together ( i have since the first episode). Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**~Fiery**

**PS: If any of you read Merlin fanfiction, you can check my out on my profile page. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jason put the a few coins into his pocket as he left the vendor, a bag of oranges in his hand. The marketplace was as busy as usual, with citizens bustling around and tradesmen shouting about their great deals on their products. Then he saw her.

Ariadne wore a simple dress, one that was very different from the dresses he had seen her wear in the palace. It was a simple pale brown that complimented her eyes perfectly. She stood beside a blond-haired woman he had never seen before, wearing what Jason thought was servant attire.

While both of them were both pretty, Ariadne's beauty was incomparable.

They stood looking at the clothes, occasionally pointing at a product. They smiled and laughed together as they whispered in each others ears. He was not expecting to see the Princess of Atlantis milling around with commoners and especially not with her a servant.

Before all courage deserted him, he began to walk over to them, callously pushing people out of the way. He watched Ariadne spun around with a dress pressed against her body. It was a gorgeous red halter with gold finishings.

"Well? How do you like it?" Ariadne asked the blond woman, her mouth in a wide smile.

"You look beautiful," Jason said earnestly as he stopped to the side of them.

The two woman turned to look at him, started by his voice. Jason felt a shiver up his spine as Ariadne look at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Jason," Ariadne spoke his name softly, remembering there fleeting time together before he killed the Minotaur. He had nearly kissed her then. She remembered the way his eyes had flickered to her lips, so had hers.

"My Lady," he bowed his head her and he raised it, even in a simple dress, he couldn't take his eyes off her. This woman was put on Earth to torment him. "I did not expect to see you here."

"I come here every third day. As princess and future queen, I like to know how my subjects fare. I believe that each citizen of Atlantis is special and should be treated equally. I try to lend a hand wherever I can," She told him, hurt by the unsaid assumption that she had was to high to converse with commoners.

Never had Jason heard of a royal that actually genuinely cared about their subjects. Her kindness encompassed everyone. He found that extraordinary.

"You will make a fine queen," Jason mustered to say, flabbergasted at her words.

She smiled at his words. "Thank you, Jason." She put and arm on her maid. "Have you met my maid?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet," Jason told her and offered his hand to her maid. "Jason."

* * *

Korinna stood behind Ariadne, pulling a brush through her thick, dark hair.

"What do you think of Jason?" Ariadne asked as she watched Korinna in the mirror.

Korinna smiled. "Very handsome."

"Yes," Ariadne said, her eyes void. Her mind was obviously not in this conversation.

"Why do you ask?" Korinna queried, knowing exactly where her mistresses mind was. Did she know how obvious she gave her away her feelings.

"No reason," she absently twisted a strand of her.

"It couldn't be that you have feelings for the handsome man that just so happened to have killed the Minotaur," Korinna hinted.

Ariadne turned her head in alarm. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, but I've know you for a long sometime."

"This is bad," Ariadne said worriedly.

"It's quite cute," Korinna told her smirking at her Mistress annoyed face.

Ariadne shot her a glare. "Do you know of the consequences if the Queen would find out about?"

"Hmm...yes but I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind that the last thing he did in life would be kissing the Princes of Atlantis."

"Korinna," Ariadne said in an annoyed tone.

"Your Highness?" She smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

He saw her watching as he leapt over the bull. She looked so tall and yet so broken. She looked unhappy about this tournament. There was something sad about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She may be the future ruler of Atlantis. She could have any man, any jewel, any necklace she wanted but...she desired something more. Not power or money. Perhaps a chance to be normal, to be able to have a life outside of the public eye. He wished he could talk to her, just that would make his day (and maybe hers?). Alas, she was out of his reach.

* * *

**I am so sorry it's so short! I've started writing the third chapter that's based around 1x05. Please leave a review, I really appreciate it. **

**~Fiery **


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Jason saw Ariadne was at the market. She saw her with her maid, Corinna. Ariadne wore a simple dress, one that was very different from the dresses he had seen her wear in the palace. They stood looking at the clothes, occasionally pointing at a product. They smiled and laughed together as they whispered in each others ears. He was not expecting to see the Princess of Atlantis milling around with commoners and especially with her servant.

Before all courage deserted him, he began to walk over to them. He watched Ariadne spun around with a dress pressed against her body. It was a gorgeous red halter with gold finishings.

"Well? How do you like it?" Ariadne asked Corinna.

"You look beautiful," Jason replied earnestly.

The two woman turned to look at him, started by his voice. Jason felt a shiver up his spine as Ariadne look at him with her beautiful eyes. This was stupid. Someone would see him.

"Jason," Ariadne spoke his name softly, remembering there fleeting time together before he killed the Minotaur. He had nearly kissed her.

"My Lady," he bowed his head her and he raised it, he saw how her gown clung perfectly to her body. This woman was put on Earth to torment him. "I did not expect to see you here."

"I come here every third day. As princess and future queen, I like to know how my subjects fare. I believe that each citizen of Atlantis is special and should be treated equally. I try to lend a hand wherever I can."

Never had Jason heard of a royal that actually genuinely cared about their subjects. Her kindness encompassed everyone.

"You will make a fine queen," Jason mustered to say, flabbergasted at her words.

She smiled at his words. "Thank you, Jason." She put and arm on her maid. "Have you met my maid?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet," Jason told her and offered his hand to her maid.

* * *

Corinna stood behind Ariadne, pulling a brush through her thick, dark hair.

"What do you think of Jason?" Ariadne asked as she watched Corinna in the mirror.

Corinna smiled. "Very handsome."

"Yes," Ariadne said, her eyes void. Her mind was obviously not in this conversation.

"Why do you ask?" Corinna queried, knowing exactly where her mistresses mind was. Did she know how obvious she gave her away her feelings?

"No reason," she absently twisted a strand of her.

"It couldn't be that you have feelings for the handsome man that killed the Minotaur," Corinna hinted.

Ariadne turned her head in alarm. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, but I've know you for a long sometime."

"This is bad," Ariadne said worriedly.

"It's quite cute," Corinna told her patronizingly.

Ariadne shot her a glare. "Do you know of the consequences if the Queen would find out about?"

"Hmm...yes but I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind that the last thing he did in life would be kissing the Princes of Atlantis."

"Corinna," Ariadne said in an annoyed tone.

"Your Highness?" She smirked.

"Please stop talking."

* * *

**I wanted to give Jason's and Ariadne's relationship more depth. I'm not really into how in the show it's boom, true love. I'm focusing right now on my story called "Destiny's Trials, Fate's Games" (go check it out if you watch Merlin, if not Merlin is a great show and made by the producers of Atlantis) but I do have the next chapter half written. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites. **

**~Fiery**


End file.
